Bad Romance
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Jane wakes up and find out she's teaming up with her nemesis who destroyed New York, killed millions of people, and utterly annoys her to no end to retrieve a mysterious ancient book that Dark elf, Malekith has in his possession. Lokane.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the dark, almost black sand made Jane dizzy as she slowly started to come back to consciousness. She had tried to remember all the events that had happened before she passed out through the fogginess of her exhausted, confused mind.

_I need to get up._

But she simply couldn't. Unfortunately her body had protested, aching and being sore, wanting to stay in the warm, black sand that she sure would be a hassle to get out of her hair once she returned to earth and into the warm, safe confinements of her small little London home she shared with Darcy.

She missed Darcy. She missed her witty comments that she read everyone's mind.

But she could slowly open her chocolate-brown eyes, her vision was blurred but she could see the sickly, murky green sky with the bright sun shinned behind the gas clouds.

Oh yeah.

The Aether.

That chaotic matter that painfully surged through her body and made her want nothing more than the Dark elf that wanted to turn the world into eternal darkness.

And Thor.

She vaguely remembered The God of Thunder's soft, loving caresses, his promise to return to her two years ago, and his huge hand finding hers, entwining their fingers together as he explained the convergence. How she told him that she liked when he explained things.

Jane blinked a few more times, her vision slowly becoming clearer as more things flowed through her memory.

"Can you get up any quicker?"

That _voice_, she could never forget it if she tried.

The one that held silk and mischief.

Loki.

She turned sharply, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her and she instantly regretted it.

She remembered his so-called evil little brother, she had heard his sarcastic worrying tone asking if she was dead when she fainted on the Dark Elf ship.

And slapping the shit out of him.

The wind blew furiously in this realm they were in causing her to squint up at his tall, fairly built swimmers body frame.

"Where's Thor?" She asked, her voice raspy, she really needed some water right about now, and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach from not eating. Ever since she had gotten possessed by the Aether, food had been a no-go on her list of things she craved.

Loki looked to his left, as if her question was a hard one to answer, probably was.

"He's in Asgard. He'll join us in Muspelheim. You really don't remember what happened or why we're here?"

Jane shook her head.

"I'll cut it to the more interesting bit then. We're on a mission to retrieve an ancient book Malekith has in his possession. You're more than capable of coming with me to retrieve that. But It won't be easy."

She didn't know whether she was just drowsy from waking, or just plain drunk, she was barely listening to what the god was saying as his voice almost lulled her back to sleep.

Once she was sure that her body was working once more and not protesting to even move, she slowly stood, her legs shaking a bit.

"You know, you _could_ help me you know."

Loki's attention was elsewhere as she spoke, he finally turned to the small woman and quirked his eyebrow.

"You're standing _now_."

Nope, he hasn't lost his smart mouth it seems. Jane looked around the murky realm and back at the God, he returned it with a small smirk that signifies that you're pretty much fucked if Loki's on your team.

Perfect.

* * *

_**Not entirely sure where I'm heading with this story yet, but review! x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Why did she have to be an astrophysicist?

Why couldn't she have just taken up acting or being a doctor, or that cooking class Darcy had suggested they could take a few years back. But no, Jane just had to be dead set on learning about the stars. She loved her job, of course. She loved seeing new constellations and new theories that popped into her mind whenever there was a new star she didn't recognize, and the stars were really pretty.

She sure she would've loved cooking with Darcy, its sounded better than _this_.

"Where's your portal!?" She yelled over the harsh wind as her and Loki walked through the storm that was forming. Apparently this realm had horrendous storms. Loki was of course, ahead of her so she wasnt sure if he had heard her.

"Just up ahead! And _do_ try not to die, Jane Foster!" He shouted back at her.

Well, at least he had heard her.

"Can you at least give me a hand!?" She growled in annoyance. Loki turned back at her and clapped his hands. Jane rolled her eyes at the lame, sarcastic gesture. Unfortunately her eye-rolling got her some dust in her eye.

"Goddamnit! I can't see!" She covered her face, she could've sworn she heard Loki laugh. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and held her against a equally strong frame.

"You are utterly helpless, you know that?" Loki scoffed as he (with ease), trudged up the dark and sandy hill.

"What!?" Jane shouted and asked at the same time. She couldn't hear jack shit in this realm.

"I said you're utterly helpless!" Loki shouted back at her, holding her tighter as he could feel her slipping. The Aether surging within her body had also made her dead-weight it seemed.

"You want some muffins!?" Jane yelled, she looked ridiculous but could you blame her?

"I want comuppets?!" He yelled back questioningly. Oh Gods, he could already feel a headache forming the more he talked to this mortal.

"No I don't want any muffins! Loki, we're on a mission! Are you really that hungry!?"

The Trickster didn't answer to whatever the hell she had just said, blessing the god that they had finally reached a nice and quiet cavern.

He released his grip on her and sat on a dark rock, catching his breath. He squinted his eyes against the sun that was forever clouded by the murky clouds. Oh did he hate this realm.

* * *

Jane felt absolutely sick to her stomach, which protested against her. Her head was spinning and she was sweating. Her temperature was dropping and increasing with each passing second. Once moment she was extremely hot, then a few seconds later she felt as if she would freeze to death if she didn't get a blanket.

The healer was right, she wouldn't survive the amount of energy coursing through her. She should have never been so curious and touched the blood-red liquid.

She shouldn't have been looking for Thor.

She should have forgotten about him, after the two-year mark that should have been a sign that he had forgotten about her and wasn't coming back.

"You look terrible, try not to vomit all over the place." Loki commented, his expression exhausted as he took in her equally tired and almost dead look. Jane's once rosy cheeks were now void of color, her skin was clammy, strands of her hair sticking to her face and her breathing was irregular.

Loki almost felt pity for the mortal.

"Shut, u-" Jane started when she lurched forward and let out a piercing scream, her body feeling as if someone had set her ablaze. And as if someone had stabbed her in the stomach.

Loki cautiously stood, keeping his emerald gaze on her. He always had his magic ready if needed. He didn't really care if Thor would be mad at him if he happen to kill his love. Self-defense and all.

Her dull brown orbs were now all black and cold, a eerie blue ring coming inside them that was exactly like Malekiths.

"Malekith, where's Malekith?" Jane demanded, advancing towards the God who kept his stance.

"Gone. Now, how do we snap you out of this.." Loki rubbed his chin, looking up and down the mortal, unimpressed so far. Who knows what his brother saw in this plain woman.

_Malekith...Malekith...Malekith...Malekith.._

She needed Malekith at this point, she needed to be near him, in his presence, him and him only.

Loki kept his thoughtful gaze upon the possessed mortal, maybe slapping her would do it, or tossing her against a rock. No, that would kill her..

Jane paced around the cave, her breathing erratic and almost crazed as her animatistic eyes searched for the Dark elf, but suddenly, she felt it.

The thing she had craved for the past 20 minutes.

Malekith.

His ship was flickering slowly into view in the distance, so close but yet so far.

"Malekith! Malekith!" Jane shouted frantically starting to sprint towards the ship, a slow, crazed smile spreading across her face. She was running until she felt a huge figure crash right on top of her. _No!_ She had to get to Malekith before its too late and he leaves!

Loki held the thrashing mortal down with difficulty, the Aether had increased her strength as well.

"Let me go!" Jane screeched, a slight undertone in her voice. Loki rolled his eyes and pinned her wrists down, if she screamed anymore Malekith would surely hear her, and he couldn't face all of his elves including the huge Kursed alone. Even the God of Mischief has his limits.

"Would you keep your voice down!? Gods, you'll bow our cover!" Loki whispered venomously out at the glaring mortal. Jane continued to struggle, she even tried to knee him in the crotch for him to released her. He had to quiet her down somehow...

Oh, Thor would surely kill him for this.

"Malek-" Jane started to call only to be interrupted by a pair of cold lips upon her warm ones. Her black, cold eyes widened slightly.

She felt the Aether flare up once more, sensing a different, destructive force that was obviously Loki, then slowly cooled back down until it felt like its usual, dull ache.

Jane slowly closed her eyes, relief washing over her as her head stopped spinning and her temperature went back to its normal level. Though she didn't recognize who was kissing her exactly, still lost in the relief at she didn't feel like utter crap anymore. Thinking it was Thor, Jane kissed the stranger back eagerly.

Wait, Thor's lips arent _this _cold, his is warm and inviting.

Oh. Shit. The mission, the unfortunate team-mate she was with.

"Get off!" Jane yelled and pushed Loki off who blinked, as if waking up from a long nap. He sighed deeply and ran his slender, ivory fingers through his raven locks.

"Oh good. I don't have to continue _that _torture again." He stood and looked out toward to see Malekith and his army heading back to their ship, the book in his hands. Loki clenched his jaw as the Dark elf turned his head towards Loki's direction, as if he could see him as clear as day.

He knew they were in the cave the entire time. He's playing a game with the trio, baiting them to see if they will truly follow him to get the book and the Aether.

Loki's willing to play.

"What do you mean, 'don't have to continue that torture again'?" Jane asked hoarsely, wiping her tingling lips as she casted her eyes upon the God in front of her. Loki shook his head and stalked towards the mortal, grabbing her by the arm and hauling her roughly up to her shaky feet.

"Nothing. Come, there's a portal just behind us, by my estimation it'll take us to Muspelheim."

Loki was thoroughly confused on why his lips tingled, why he felt a strange feeling when he pressed his lips on Jane's, though he tries to convince himself that was only to shut her up. When Jane's too busy looking behind them, Loki absentmindedly licks his lips and the portal swallows them up.

* * *

_**Whew, this chapter was alittle challenging to write for some reason. But I hope you liked it! review. xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Muspelmeim was hotter than the sun, or very, very close to it. Jane feared out loud that she wouldn't survive long on this alien planet. But Loki reassured her that she would if he kept casting a cooling spell on her every 20 minutes.

He had kept forgetting that Jane was a mere mortal, and mortals temperatures couldn't stay at a certain level for long periods of time.

Of _course_.

The realm had a orange hue to it. Destroyed pieces of what seemed to be a white and red colored castle were scattered around the warm ground, tall trees with bright orange leaves swayed slightly with the warm wind that blew and made Jane sigh softly in irritation.

Why did Thor want to meet here of all realms?

She casted her brown orbs to the blue, cloudless sky. She saw dots in flying in the sky, 4 of them in fact. Her eyes widened as she saw wings sprout from the dots. She looked to her side to see huge caves around the area, but they were in the far distance. Something sparkled in the caves, something silver and gold.

"What does _this _realm have?" Jane asked as she stepped over a small, orange rock following after the Trickster God. She was sweating, only slightly because of the spell Loki had casted, he himself could not stay in the realm for a long period of time either. Due to his Jotun heritage, heat was his only weakness it seemed.

Loki had even told her about New-York and his _almost _successful plan. He had no clue why he was telling her about his heritage, his thoughts during the war on New-York, about himself. After this mission he would never see her again, so why did it matter? And more importantly, why did she care so much? He had even added in his reason for destroying Jotunheim, how Odin would never be proud of him.

How he would never have a place in Asgard.

How he would always be second to Thor.

The Golden child, the legacy.

And Loki would just be, Loki.

With no place on the realms, no place in the universe, no place to call home.

Without a father, he had a mother, the only woman who was worthy of the title.

Frigga.

"Fire demons, mostly. And dragons." Loki answered as he stepped over a broken down branch with a small grunt, keeping his emerald eyes forward. Jane struggled to keep up, as usual. He had longer legs than she did and he walked as if in a hurry. Considering the situation, she would be walking the same. She tried to swallow down her panic at the mention of demons and dragons.

"What's the sparkling things in their caves?"

Loki even turned his head to follow her gaze. "Gold. Dragons tend to collect shiny objects, they're fascinated with it."

Jane nodded, she would never admit it out loud but she kind of liked the sound of his voice, it sounded like it was wrapped in silk, it held confidence and intellect and something powerful.

"What happened after you fell from the Bifrost, where did you fall through?" She asked, she was probably being incredibly nosy, but at this point she hardly cared.

Loki tensed at the question, the memory flooding back to him unfortunately. He had fallen through a series of wormholes, the dark and disturbing jungle of space.

"Lots of wormholes, Miss Foster. It was dark and quiet, too quiet. The kind that makes you go insane when with it for a long period of time. I'm not exactly sure how long I fell, but eventually I landed."

"Was there heat in space?"

"Yes, even hotter than this realm we're in right now."

Jane nodded, though Loki could be an annoying prick at times, she truly did feel for him. All he wanted was to be Thors equally, to be looked proudly upon, to be liked, to have the same privileges.

Thanks to her always clumsy feet, and the uncomfortable Asgardian shoes she's wearing, and the universe wanting to fuck with her today, she trips over he feet and crashes head first into Loki. She gasps and grabs his leather attire on his hips to steady herself, Loki turns around quickly with a scowl on his face at the gesture.

"What are you doing?" He demanded it more than question her. Jane quickly let go and straightened out her blue dress, her face heating up.

"I just tripped as all. Don't worry I would never hug you."

She tried to sound annoyed in her tone but it sounded more embarrassingly nervous than anything. Loki kept his questioning gaze on hers for a moment, a small smirk started to tug on the corners of his lips at _where_ she had grabbed him.

He believed her of course, she was the most accident prone mortal he's ever come in contact with.

Oh, she wanted to smack that smug smirk off his face.

"I would never _want_ you to hug me, walk beside me, Thors going to give me hel if you get lost or end up dead." He started up his walk again and Jane caught up easier this time.

* * *

"Do you know who your mother was?" She asked after a couple of moments of silence. Loki wishes she could keep her mouth shut until Thor came. The duo decided to take refuge in a cave that was big and deep enough to hide in from the dragons that patrolled the realm.

"No I do not. And frankly I have no interest in finding out."

"Why not? I mean, you have to get your jet black hair and green eyes from _somebody_."

Loki wondered if there was a spell to mute a persons voice box forever.

Jane fiddled with the fabric of her dress as she was slowly melting in her shoes, she could really go for a cold strawberry milkshake right now.

"From somebody that did not want me.." His voice was quiet, thoughtful. He didnt meet her gaze, instead his attention was turned out to the chaotic realm outside. He watched as a dragon spewed out fire from his mouth, burning a tree with orange leaves until it was nothing but twigs.

Dragons in Muspelheim will destroy anything. Even if its not even alive.

Jane felt her heart tighten as his quiet words, her eyes gazing at his handsome profile. "I'm sorry."

Loki waved his hand dismissively, turning his attention back to her saddened face. "Do not give me your pity, Jane Foster." His tone wasnt rude, but rather reasurring. Jane offered him a small smile and crawled over to seat herself next to him.

"Even though you're the most annoying God ever, if its any consoliation, you're pretty good company."


	4. Chapter 4

"Its about time you've gotten here." Loki sighs in relief and annoyance as Thor descends from the sky, hammer in hand and panting as if he had been running a marathon. He enters the cave and his eyes instantly rest on Jane, who's still seated on the stone ground with a small, relived smile on her lips.

I mean, it's not like she hasn't missed Thor. Because she has, but it feels as if something is off between them. She doesn't know if she could consider their relationship even a real one to begin with, hell, she barely can consider him a boyfriend.

He still looks as handsome as ever, and older. His blond hair is a shade darker as it was when they first met, not to mention longer as well complete with a viking inspired braid in the back. His features are more defined and sharp. Janes not sure if she has even paid attention in the past enough to see that he's gotten more muscular as well under the silver amour he wore..

Wait, what were they doing again? Svartalfheim!

"I know, but I had to speak with father and my friends about the book Malekith has." Thor explained in his deep voice as he stood in front of Loki, but by his body language he wanted to go to Jane. But Loki blocked his path with furrowed, confused eyebrows.

"And you couldn't bring us with you?! Do you have any idea how much of a nuisance she has been in Svartalfheim?!"

"Okay, I'm still here!" Jane complained.

He looked at Thor incredulously. Intentionally leaving out the part where he had to kiss the mortal woman to wake her out of her spell.

Thor had a weary expression at Loki's words and made his way over to the small astrophysicist, a small smile on his handsome face as he gathered Jane up in his arms, careful not to crush her with his godly strength. Jane tried to wrap her arms around his frame, but she was so small it proved to be impossible.

Her brown eyes caught the sight of Loki in the midst of looking away with a slightly irritated expression on his face, she didn't really blame him.

Once Thor released her he cupped her cheek and asked him if she was alright. In all honesty, she wasnt quite sure, her mind for whatever reason was elsewhere. Thinking of the conversation she had with Loki, the heartfelt one and how she liked when he talked, how she admired his profile as he looked at the chaos outside of the cave...

So Jane just simply told him she was fine, it was half truth atleast. Loki was still a murder who killed half of New York and betrayed his brother numerous times. He was still the slightly annoying god.

Now, to keep those words flowing in her mind and she'll be just fine.

"Alright, we need a plan to corner Malekith and get the book from him." Thor's deep voice cut her out from her thoughts.

"We could lure him somewhere?" Loki suggested as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Where? He'd know it was us if we trapped him." Jane said.

"Maybe not, if we're clever enough and make him think its not us." Loki finally looked towards her.

She felt as if he had not looked at her in ages, and it almost, just alittle hurt her feelings.

"And how do we do that?" Thor asked, his dark blond brows furrowing.

"Let me worry about that." Loki said with a slow smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

Until the trio could pin point where Malekith would be hiding at, they would have to find another realm to rest in. They all pitched in ideas, there was a moment where Loki and Jane had said the same thing in unison without meaning to. The moment had made Janes face heat up and Loki only purse his lips and look away from the astrophysicist. Thor had only gave the two of them a strange look, but agreed on Alfheim.

Alfheim was the realm of light elves. And _large_ wolves included.

The realm was just beginning to go into night, it was rather, pretty. The sky was a blue, starry sight, the realm had a bit of a blue hue to it in fact. They had landed in a forest area apparently and had to make their way to a cave of some sort, which was located way up a hill.

Boy, this was good cardio. And Jane surely needed it since she was so accustomed to sitting around watching re-runs of TV shows with Darcy, ice-cream and chocolate snacks and their wrappers sprawled out all over the couch lazily.

Darcy would sure hate this, or ask someone carry her if she was here. The thought made Jane laugh, but it was a almost sad one. It felt as if she had not seen Darcy in forever, probably hasn't.

The sound of her soft laugh gained the attention of the raven-haired god that was walking way ahead of her while Thor held her small hand to help her up the steep hill. surprisingly, Loki slowed his fast-walking to match the speed of Jane's beside her, it's not as if he'll get tired or anything.

Damn stamina.

"What has you looking so down for? Beside the energy inside you that'll most likely kill you that is."

Has Jane even mentioned how sweet and concerning Loki is?

"Well if you _must _ know, I miss Darcy."

"I'm assuming that's a friend of yours? Or lover?"

Her eyes widened at his words that she almost choked on her spit, she coughed and shook her head quickly. The reaction earned a smug grin from the trickster.

"No, no! She's just my friend, more like my sister I should say."

"Is she dead?" He asked rather bluntly. She shot a glare at the god beside her, hearing the faint amused chuckle from Thor.

"No! She's very much alive."

Loki hummed under his breath at that answer. "For now, that is."

Jane wish she could slap him again, but that would just earn a condescending look and a smile like the last time. Or maybe this time he'll actually laugh at her.

She almost wondered if him being slapped was a secret fetish of his.

She hated that she almost wanted to find out.

"Loki.." Thor warned, all amusement gone from his tone and expression. Thor had begun to like Darcy, she was his friend after all and promised to serve him pancakes once this dark elf 'shenanigans' in her words, was over. But he didn't doubt his brother for one second.

He wondered if he would be so cruel as to go after the quirky intern. After all, he had threatened to go after Jane when they had fought in the observatory when Loki had destroyed Jotunheim.

Thor sighed wistfully. He missed the old Loki, his brother, his best friend. The same little boy who would pull pranks on the Allfather, running about the palace laughing at a maiden they had put itching powder in her shampoo. But he knew those days were over. He looked over at his once friend who was still chatting with Jane, apparently it was something that made her cheeks burn and her eyed widen like saucers.

"There's one! Right up there." Loki pointed to a dark cave they were approaching, moving way ahead of the group.

* * *

Jane laid awake that night, not being able to sleep because for one, it was fucking freezing. And two, she couldn't keep her eye off Loki's sleeping form that was turned away from her and Thor.

"Loki?" Jane whispered, praying that he was awake.

Loki almost breathed a sigh of relief she was awake, he loved and hated the quiet at times. The sound of howling in the distance almost made him cringe, since it was a open cave, almost anything could easily come and kill them all. He felt most safe in the confines of his room, or with his mother.

He wondered if she was watching all of this from Valhalla.

He almost wished he could join her.

"Yes?" he whispered so quietly, he wondered if the mortal could hear him.

"Are you cold?" _Stupid question, Jane. Of course he isn't cold, he's a Jotun, his skin is always cold._

"No. Are you?" He didn't know why he even asked, he didn't care really.

"Uh, yeah...Here." Jane turned back to un-clip her blue Asgardian cape from her back, fortunate it was still a bit warm from her body heat that wasnt doing much heating to herself. She unwrapped herself from Thor's hold and crawled over to Loki, she laid the blanket over the god and patted his arm.

"There, feel any warmer?"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, running his hand over the silky, warm fabric. He could easily see Jane's face in the darkness of the cave, thanks fo the moonlight.

"Why are you giving me this? I told you I wasnt cold."

She shrugged. "Everyone needs _something_ warm, even if your cold."

The warm fabric _did_ feel good through his armor. After a few minutes of silence and him wondering why she was being nice, he finally spoke. "Thank you, Jane."

She nodded with a smile without showing her teeth and made her way back over to Thor, wrapping her arms around his large frame, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Loki."

The god laid back down once more, hugging the cape close to him as he breathed in the scent of Jane's hair, lavender. He closed his eyes and whispered gratefully. Maybe she wasnt completely useless after all.

"Goodnight, Jane Foster."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki had never been the one to have the most peaceful dreams.

How could he? After all the awful things he's seen and taken part in, one's mind would never be the same. Loki usually had dreams about Thor, or nightmares about Odin sewing his mouth shut while his hands were bound together, blood dripping from his injured mouth and down to the cold, stone ground.

sometimes he would dream of Frigga reading to him while his head was in her lap, her whispering how strong he'll get when he's older and how much good he'll do once he gets all the mischief out of his system.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Other times he would have rare occurring of Sif in his dreams.

He has no idea why, but frankly he could care less.

The dreams about the Warrior Goddess usually are pretty blunt and straight forward. About her keeping her promise in killing him if he betrayed Thor. Them battling it out, magic with metal.

The tip of her sword almost slicing through his throat, his magic almost hitting her flawless skin and her yelling out in pain that makes him almost smirk.

But this time, he has a dream about Jane Foster.

In the dream they seem to be holding hands, Loki feels like he's watching this scene from a small window, so far the sight annoys him to no end, he would never hold hands with her.

She seemed to be laughing at something he said. The dream Loki smiles and gently cups her cheek, whispering something to her that makes her smile. Then, he leans in and presses his lips upon hers deeply and sickly romantic way.

"Loki.." He hears someone whisper, he tries to pull himself out of the dream, but he cannot, it's as if he's chained inside the altered world.

"We should slap him.." He hears another, deep voice say.

"I already tried that.." He hears Jane's voice sigh.

"Ooh! I know, Jane, do you have any whip cream and a feather?"

"Thor!"

That does it. Loki opens his green eyes wide and glances around frantically, his eyes quickly getting accustomed to the dim lighting of the cave, plus it seems to be a warm breeze flowing in from the outside. Gods, how long was he out for? He catches the sight of Thor's beaming face and Jane's exasperated, but amused one. Before he can open his mouth to ask how long he's been sleeping, Thor answers instead.

"All night, which is a record, brother. Its daylight now, me and Jane have planned out where Malekith is most likely to have headed so its best we get moving now, then you can get your plan in tricking him to get the book back."

While Thor's deep voice was booming, Loki was busy trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Jane didn't want to admit it but Loki was actually cute when he was trying to wake up, like a small child.

"Very well, let us go." Loki stood, stumbling a bit but Jane went over and put her hand on his arm, steadying him. He nodded to signal he was fine and started on his way ahead of the team, once more.

* * *

Jane hadn't remembered when it was the time she ate. Was it Wednesday? Or Thursday? Do they even follow the days of the week on the other realms? She kept pondering her growling belly as another portal swallowed them up. Never in her life had she been more colder than she was now, her brown eyes widened as blizzards of snow and ice hit her face.

"Loki! Jane can't stay in Jotunheim while we wait for Malekith!" Thor shouted as he wrapped his red shawl around her small shoulders in a last ditch effort to warm her up, though it was impossible by the amount of snow and ice whipping around them. Loki squinted his eyes as he looked up, seeing a glimmer of something in the air in the distance.

Malekith.

He needed to hurry before Malekith saw them and knew something was up.

"She has to! It will only take a second!" Loki shouted back turning to his brother and Jane. He thrusted his hand out and a light green shimmer enveloped the couple, shielding them from sight with a invisibility cloak. He only hoped Malekith didn't see it. Finally, the ship slowly came into view, the knife-like ship with the blazing engines emerged from the cold, cloudy clouds of Jotunheim and slowly landed a few feet away from Loki. The Trickster stood his ground and swallowed hard, getting his magic ready if needed.

Malekith stepped off the ship and his face shown surprise that only Loki seemed to be standing here alone, and that he knew where he would be. The rest of the Kursed followed behind their leader with their ray guns ready with their expressionless masks, Loki wanted to know what was behind those masks, if they even had faces to begin with.

"The famous Silver-tongue," Malekiths voice boomed in the quiet as he stood a few feet from the Asgardian.

"Why are you here?" He asked, narrowing his beady, eerie blue eyes. Loki noticed he was empty handed, but saw that the big Kursed that he recognized from his cell was holding the big book of Ancient futures in his hands.

"I came for the book of course, I have much better uses for it than you I assure." He said in a calm, cool and collected voice, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Like what? So you can give it to your brother? I've done some reading on you if you dont mind. You are truly wicked I have to compliment, I would love to recruit you."

"I work alone, Malekith. And what are you planning to do with the book? if I may ask."

The dark elf chuckled and glanced around the barren, cold plain they were on.

"I plan on the end of days, Loki. Our race is dying out. I'm going to use whats in this book to rule the nine realms. This book contains ancient power of all the fallen Gods and goddesses, every realm there will be dark elves to reproduce, especially with the mortals. With this book, I will be unstoppable."

And Loki thought _he _had a lot of children.

"Then I'll help you." He offered smoothly with a raise of his eyebrow. Malekith stared at the leather-clad god for a long moment, studying him.

"Why should I trust you? You've tricked almost every god in the whole nine realms."

For some reason it was hard to come up for a reason to actually be trustworthy, Loki racked his brain for a reason quickly before the elf got suspicious.

"You can't, any fool could sense that. But I'll be trustworthy to a fellow villain like myself. I'll help you plan this out, in exchange I want some of the power for myself."

Oh no, Jane had to sneeze.

Maybe if she covered it with her blue shawl Malekith wouldn't hear.

Uh oh, the itching in her nose increased and she tried to pinch the bridge of her nose to trap the urge while Loki and Malekiths voices were talking.

It was only then Jane had realized that the tips of her fingers were a deathly blue from severe frost bite, her teeth were chattering and the small blonde hairs on her arm were covered in frost. She was freezing to death, literally. She winced painfully as the Aether got agitated with the biting cold of Jotunheim, it pounded against her ribcage so hard she feared that it would break one.

"T-Thor?" She whispered as quietly as she could as she turned her head up to look at the god who was completely fine, his different DNA was equipped to withstand these temperatures.

Thor looked down at the small woman and his blue eyes widened at the sight o her dark blue lips and the frost collecting on her eyelashes and hair.

"AHHHHHCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I knew it!" Malekith suddenly roared as he glared at the sound, looking towards the fading illusion of Thor and Jane.

"JANE YOU IDIOT!" Loki yelled furiously as he turned to glower at the mortal, but his eyes softened slightly at her half-dead state.

"Take the girl! Put the book somewhere safe!" Malekith shouted orders as the army of the Kursed sprang into action.

Thor had to let go of Jane to thrust his hammer into the air, lightning and thunder cracked in the air and sky, he grunted loudly as he aimed the lightning towards the huge Kursed carrying the book hurriedly. The target hit and the lava beast roared in agony, dropping the book and turning around abruptly, charging towards the God of Thunder, opening his mouth and spewing a huge, festering ball of lava.

* * *

Loki quickly turned to the book and sprang to run after it when he felt a dagger stab into his side. His fact twisted in pain and he thrusted his hand out to shoot a glowing green acid ball towards the crowd of Kursed surrounding him, they shrieked in pain as the acid burned their skin, clawing at their masks while some still attempted to shoot at the running god.

Loki duplicated himself to confused the shooting Kursed, dodging beams of light gracefully as he got closer to the book.

"Loki!"

The raven-haired god stopped in his tracks to see Malekith grabbing Jane by the throat roughly, hoisting her up in the air and trudging towards the ship. He glanced at the book, then at Jane conflicted.

"Thor!" He shouted at the blur of red and sliver swinging his hammer, battle noises coming from him.

"I'm alittle busy here!" Thor shouted back as he busted the Kursed smack-dab in the face.

"Quit your flirting and get Jane!" Loki yelled as he retrieved his dagger and stabbed a approaching Kursed from behind him without even looking.

"You get her, brother! I can't..." Thor dodged an attack. "Get here while he's trying to kill me!"

"And you think I can?!"

"Yes!"

"You can fly!"

"You're quicker!"

"You're stronger!"

"You're a genius!"

"You are too!"

"No I'm...Arg! Not! I'm the realms Idiot, remember!?'

"Thor you're an idiot, yes! But you're also the wisest oaf I know at times!"

"Loki I don't think this...Ugh! Is the time for a brotherly moment!"

"Agreed!" Loki threw one of his throwing stars at Malekiths back, the stars embedded themselves deeply and the elf yelled out in pain, but didn't release his hold on the now unconscious Jane.

Suddenly, a brute force knocked Loki back and into Thor. The brothers groaned and slowly sat up to see the huge Kursed grab the book, following his leader onto the ship.

"Move!" Thor commanded, Loki leaned out of the way to throw his hammer at the ship, but it was already gone out of sight, along with the book, and Jane.

* * *

**By the way, Captain America: Winter Soldier was amazing! I almost fainted from the excitement from seeing The Scarlet Witch and QuickSilver, I swear words cannot express how much I love Marvel even more than I already did holy shit. Age of Ultron, hurry up! xo **


	6. Chapter 6

"Damnit!" Thor bellows as he stands up, breathing heavily and pacing around the snowy area, ice cracking under his weight. Loki shook his head at the failed plan, resting his elbow on his knee. Why did she have to sneeze?

"Brother, just calm down.."

"Calm down!?" Thor whips around to face his brother with a defeated expression, anger, sadness, frustration..

"Loki, Jane is gone! What if Malekith kills her?! I care not for the book anymore.."

Loki can't say Malekith won't do it, there's no telling with the dark elf. He silently watches his brother pace around angrily, keeping in mind not to fight with him on the matter. Though he has a good poker face, he's distraught by the fact that the annoying mortal is gone as well, his magic threatens to show due to his increasing emotions.

He has to stay calm, he's used enough magic for today and releasing any more will only tire him out more.

"How can you be so calm about this!? She has been nothing but kind to you, I swear if mother were here-"

"Then what?" Loki snaps, his hard gaze on the blonde God. The wind starting to pick up, but its not from Jotunheim itself.

"She'll chide me? Tell me i'm being unfair because some elf took your little lover?" He stood and took a couple of steps towards Thor, his fists clenched. Thor gritted his teeth with his mouth closed, glaring at his little brother.

"You should have just _grabbed_ her like I said. Why don't you _ever just listen?_" Thor asked with anger seething in his tone. Loki gave a bitter laugh.

"Who ever listens to _you? _ You couldn't even kill a Kursed-"

"Do not mock my strength..._Jotun."_

Loki froze at that.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance..Everyone would be better off without you."

Thor felt a pang of hurt from his words, and regret for calling his brother the one thing he hated most.

"Brother, I didnt mean.."

"Just shut up, Thor. Instead of fighting, lets find your pathetic excuse for a woman." Loki pushed past him and started off towards the direction of a wormhole. Thor silently followed after his brother, holding his hand out for his trusted hammer, it flew into his hand and the portal swallowed them up.

* * *

It was dark, too dark.

It reminded Jane of when she first woke up in the black, grainy sand with the murky clouds above, wind whipping at her face.

She heard voices, but they were deep and spoke in a language she was sure wasnt from earth. She winced as the Aether that settled inside her stirred excitedly, putting a hand on her chest where it moved painfully, she slowly opened her dull, tired brown orbs.

Once her vision was clearer she saw a table where a bunch of dark elves were crowed around it, one of them pressed beeping buttons and a blue hologram of Jane's body slowly appeared in the air.

"Loki.." She whispered, she hadn't known why he was the first person to cross her mind.

She closed her eyes briefly, wanting to go back to sleep and wake up in her home on earth, hoping all of this was just a extremely long nightmare.

"Not here...Are you crossing the streams? Jumping from one brother to the other?" Malekith's voice spoke.

His dark voice made her really wish this was nightmare, she didn't answer his question, mostly because it wasnt true.

"Get up." He ordered.

Fearing what he would do if she didn't obey, Jane mustered up the energy she could and slowly raised herself from the silk bed she was in. She felt horrible, much like that time when her and Darcy tried exercising.

They didn't get very far and Darcy had called it quits when the instructor on the TV bended herself at a pose where it would crack another's spine.

Malekith grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her to him, she couldn't help but whimper as they Aether festered up within her at the aspect of being close to its wielder. A grin slowly took up his face that made Jane's stomach drop.

"I think I may have something better than wielding the Aether myself.."

* * *

"Why are we on Midgard?" Loki questioned bitterly as he followed after his brother briskly. Thor nearly rolled his eyes as they walked past the citizens who looked at them all strangely, some taking pictures of the God of Thunder, others whispered distain in their voices at the sight of Loki.

_They must have seen my work in New-York_. Loki thought with a smile to himself, but it was a slightly irritated one as he remembered the Avengers ruined his plan of ruling.

"Because I didn't know the portal would take us here." Thor replied with a weary sigh, they walked for what seemed like ages through the cloudy city of London, Loki ignored Thor throughout the way, partly still hurt from his words, partly because he plainly just wanted to.

He had never had a chance to explore Earth, he had seen all that he could from that dusty realm.

New Mexico, he thinks its name was.

Loki took in the sight of a little toddler reaching for her mothers bowl of some kind of food, from what he could smell, it was cheese and some form of chips.

"Nachos."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the sound of Thor's voice. Thor followed his brothers gaze before actually looking over at him.

"What?" Loki asked, confused.

"They're called Nachos. They usually come with spicy cheese and cooked meat."

Though the tension was still in the air, Loki nodded towards his brother silently and walked ahead of him until he bumped into a small woman with mocha hair and glasses.

"Hey dude! Watch we're your-Whoa.." Darcy trailed off as she stared up at the devilishly handsome god in front of her with wide eyes, immediately primping her hair until she caught the sight of Thor.

"You should watch where your going first, mortal." Loki warned in a low tone, narrowing his eyes.

_Who the hell...Oh my god.._

It was Loki. The same god who destroyed New-York..

The same destruction of New-York that killed her best friend and her mother.

_SLAP!_

Loki grunted as his face turned away slightly at the slap, it barely hurt in all honesty, Jane's had felt the same way.

"You're the Asgardian Ass-hole who destroyed New-York and killed billions of people!" Darcy shouted just as Thor held her arm, refraining her from hitting the leather-clad god, cause god knows she wanted to.

"That tickled." Loki smiled charmingly, fully meant to irritate the intern.

"You..!"

She lunged toward him, ready to do the windmill on him when Thor's held her back with an exasperated expression.

"You can express your anger in some other time, but for now we need to know if there are any wormholes here?" Thor asked, relieved when the quirky brunette ceased her rage to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose to look up at the blonde Thunder god.

"Yeah, the whole worlds going crazy! Birds are flying into them and coming out in houses, people are tripping and falling into them and sometimes never come back. And get this, I was walking with my sandwich, some dude knocked into me, I dropped it and it fell into a wormhole in the ground,"

Darcy said, looking in-between the two brothers who looked at her blankly, she rolled her eyes before continuing.

"I got home, I was on my laptop, and then suddenly, my sandwich knocked me upside the head and down I went."

Loki blinked and turned his attention back to Thor.

"Thor, I truly feel for you that you had to spend your days on earth with _this_ mortal."

Darcy shot him a death glare before Thor cut in to speak.

"Do you know where the nearest one is-" Before Thor could finish, all three of the trio were swallowed up by a portal.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Hey guys! So sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Caught a cold and now it's currently kicking my ass. But will try to crank up another chapter as soon as I can. Plus other possible stories are running about in my head, so watch out. :D Now, onto the story! _

* * *

"Ow.." Darcy's groaned in pain as she fell on top of a body below her, it felt like solid rock or something.

"Get. Off. Me." Loki nearly hissed at the girl as he, without a tinge of remorse, pushed off the intern. The brunette girl grunted as her back hit the solid, cold hard ground. Making her headache intensify tenfold. Great.

This is what you get when you have friends who study the stars, a couple of tripods, and long, sleepless nights. And just think, only Darcy wanted to do while Jane was in Asgard was curl up with a cup of tea and surf the internet lazily. Now, she was traveling with two Asgardian gods. One she liked and was her friend, the other was clearly insane and...Was in _serious_ need of a chill pill. But Darcy had also considered herself fortunate, at least she wasn't doing anything boring. _And_ she had a excuse for not doing her homework.

Loki rolled his eyes and blinked to clear his vision to see that had all landed in some sort of field, but it was deathly cold. He could feel the frost crackle under his fingers and his leather-clad boots, along with the cold wind that blew against the trio. He casted his emerald hues up towards the cloudy skies and the small flurries of snow that fell beside them and to the frosty ground.

Niflheim. The land of the dead.

"Holy shit it's cold!" Darcy shouted as she tightened her grey pea-coat that did nothing to protect her against the biting cold. Thor stood as well and surveyed their surroundings, thankfully none of the undead souls were walking about. But his mind reeled on Jane and what Malekith was doing to her, if she was still alive.

No, he wouldn't think like that, couldn't think like that. He needed all of the hope he could muster.

"We must make haste to some sort teleportation device. If we can only find a wormhole around here.."

Just as Thor had said that, his eyes stopped to see a female figure in the distance of the gloomy land. It seemed like she was inspecting a skull of some sort with her long, dark nails that were painted black. She wore a long, silk, dark purple dress with a cut on the side that allowed a view of her smooth, pale leg.

Fortunately the stranger's face was covered by the purple hat she wore. Loki knew _exactly_ who the figure was, he stood up and dusted off his leather attire before he glanced between his brother and the chatty intern woman.

"I'll get us to transportation." He gave them a 'one moment' sign with one finger up before he strode over to Hela with a grin on his features. The Goddess of death immediately turned around to see her father and tried not to let her excitement show, she quirked an eyebrow and took off her sunglasses, showing her emerald eyes that matched Loki's. She had everything of him, even his raven hair and nose. The rest was all Angrboda all over.

"Yes, father? Glad to see you've visited me by the way."

Loki rolled his eyes almost playfully before he cleared his throat. "I need a favour from you. And I promise once you fulfilled it I'll leave you to your...Activties or whatever you do down here."

Hela pondered his offer for a long while before she tossed the skull over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk gracing her (now) beautiful face.

"What is it you need?"

"Have you heard of Malekith?"

"Who hasnt heard of Malekith?"

Loki had almost forgotten she bore the same sarcasm as he, he sighed deeply.

"Hela, seriously."

"Fine, fine. Yes, I heard of him. What about him?"

"Will you be able to transport us to his last known location? Or where he is now if possible?"

Hela put a long, black fingernail on her chin. Of course she knew exactly where the Dark elf was hiding, but she was feeling a bit coy.

"Yes...But, I want something in return."

The trickster tilted his head to the side slightly, not the least bit surprised. It was always give and take with Hela.

"What?"

Hela looked past her father to the sight of Darcy and Thor playing rock, paper, and scissors.

"I want the quirky girl in the bean-"

"Deal!"

Hela blinked at Loki's enthusiasm and nodded once. "And Thor."

Loki turned to see Thor bumping hips with Darcy in some sort of dance. Well, he bumped his hip and Darcy went flying from the force while he laughed merrily, and the poor girl groaning in pain. Loki turned back to his daughter and nodded.

"I'll get him back of course, right?"

"You shall. Now let's do this, I have things to attend to."

"MORONS, OVER HERE!" Loki called to them, waving at them. The duo ran towards him, Darcy limping of course. Darcy looked at Hela questionably but decided not to comment on it, already guessing that her and Loki were related and-HOLY SHE WAS HIS DAUGHTER.

"Whoa, who did you bang?" The intern asked incredulously as she glanced between the Goddess of Death and the God of Mischief. Loki rolled his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back while Thor looked questionably at his brother, asking the same question.

"That has no importance at the moment, now, Hela."

The goddess smirked at the compliment and lifted her palms, a green and purple glow enveloping the trio and soon making them vanish.

* * *

Jane felt as if she had fallen into sleep millions of times already. But this time, she never felt more alive that ever.

She opened her crimson eyes slowly, her vision quickly becoming clearer, sharper. She also felt that she wasnt wearing her Asgardian amor anymore. The silky fabric that brushed against her skin whenever she walked had been replaced with what felt like some sort of leather pants.

She blinked and looked down to see she was also wearing a metal, Asgardian-styled torso with intricate designs, some sort of elvish rune on the sides of them as well. There were also leather bands on her arms and her shoes were replaced with leather-clad boots. But during her examination of her, what seemed to be, darker self. Jane had noticed something.

It had been a while since she's seen her belly button.

"Like your makeover?" Malekith's voice asked behind her. Jane whipped around to face him with a small smirk on her lips with a nod.

"I do. What's our plan, master?"


End file.
